Hard to say I love you
by popcaga
Summary: Cagalli dan Kira adalah sabahat baik, tumbuh bersama karena mereka bertetangga, belajar disekolah yang sama, dan karena saling mengerti satu sama lain mereka tidak menyadari sesuatu yang sebenarnya mereka tumbuh dihati mereka. Dan hingga suatu saat Cagalli mulai menyadarinya... akankah semuanya berakhir bahagia?
1. Chapter 1

Hallo semuanya...

Apa kabar? Popcaga hadir lagi... hehehe dengan fic baru yang aneh bin pusyang buat dibaca

Kuharap readers mau baca meski maksa hehehe

Disclaimer : GS/GSD Punya Sunrise

Hard To Say I Love You

By

Popcaga

Cagalli dan Kira adalah sabahat baik, tumbuh bersama karena mereka bertetangga, belajar disekolah yang sama, dan karena saling mengerti satu sama lain mereka tidak menyadari sesuatu yang sebenarnya mereka tumbuh dihati mereka. Dan hingga suatu saat Cagalli mulai menyadarinya... akankah semuanya berakhir bahagia?

Chapter 1

Sinar matahari masuk kekamar Cagalli membuatnya terbangun dengan malas. Cagalli duduk dan mengucek matanya. Dan merasa aneh karena dia merasa ada seseorang yang disampingnya. Cagalli menoleh matanya membulat didapatinya seorang lelaki yang dikenalinya sejak kecil. Kira tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya sambil memeluk dolphin kesayangannya yang tak lain hadiah pemberian Kira untuk ulang tahunnya.

"Bangun bodoh..." Cagalli mengguncang-ngguncangkan tubuh Kira

"Cagalli masih belum masuk sekolah biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi..."

"Kau bego ya... ini kamarku cepat pulang sana..."

"Iya... tapi biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi..."

"Kira... kita bisa telat nanti"

Cagalli menendang Kira hingga terjun bebas ke lantai. Seketika Kira langsung membuka mata dan berdiri sambil mengucek matanya.

"Tak perlu menendang segala... aku pasti bangun Cags ..." Kira menggaruk-nggaruk kepalanya.

"Iya lekas pulang kerumahmu..."

"Baik- baik... aku mengerti..."

Kira segera pergi menuju rumahnya dengan rasa kantuk yang menempel erat pada dirinya

Cagalli segera bersiap untuk pergi kesekolahnya

*Popcaga*

Cagalli dan Kira berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah. Seperti biasa mereka jadi sorotan para siswa lain akibat kecocokan mereka.

"Lihat mereka pasangan yang serasi sekali..."

"Mereka seperti model yang yang berseragam deh"

"Tapi mereka gak jadian kan?"

"Iya... mereka memang belum resmi pacaran sih..."

"Aku akan menembak Kira deh kalau begitu"

"Jangan kau takkan bisa..."

"Kudengar sudah ratusan cewek yang menyatakan cinta ke Kira namun selalu saja ditolak."

"Huh... menyebalkan lalu bagaimana dengan Cagalli?"

"Cagalli juga begitu, meski tidak feminim seperti Lacus Clyne, Cagalli punya ratusan penggemar rahasia yang tersebar diseluruh negeri, banyak senpai yang sudah menyatakan cinta tapi ditolak oleh Cagalli"

"CK... sial..."

*Popcaga*

Cagalli dan Kira sampai dikelasnya. Dan Kira berhenti didepan pintu.

"Cags... tolong taruh tasku dulu yah..." Kira melempar tasnya kearah Cagalli

"Kau mau kemana? Kelas sebentar lagi dimulai?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan di klub basket, nanti aku takkan telat kekelas. Baiklah... aku pergi dulu."

Cagalli mengangguk dan memasuki kelas

"Ohayou minna..." Cagalli duduk dibangkunya

"Wah... kemana perginya suamimu?" Tanya Mirialia

"Klub basket, hentikan memanggilnya seperti itu..."

"Aku heran... Kira apa gak peka ... atau memang dia itu bodoh? Perasaanmu gak sampai-sampai ke dia deh..."

"Entahlah Milly..."

"Jika kau seperti ini terus lama-lama kau tidak akan punya pacar..."

"Hahaha mungkin sudah nasib Milly..."

"Padahal kau lumayan populer... sayang sekali... bagaimana kalau kau ikut *goukon supaya kau cepat punya pacar"

"Tidak mau dan jangan jadikan kisah hidupku sebagai halaman depan koran sekolah klubmu itu..."

"Ah... iya... pasti akan laku keras jika aku mulai menguak pasangan serasi KiraxCagalli. Keren juga idemu"

"Jangan lakukan hal itu..."

"Kudengar si ratu seksi Flay telah menyatakan cinta ke suamimu kemarin..."

"Lalu?"

"Ayolah Milliy... dia tak punya perasaan apapun padaku..."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Semalam Kira tertidur lagi dikamarku saat kami belajar sampai larut..."

"Lalu..."

Cagalli terdiam

Flashback ON

Cagalli dan Kira belajar matematika hingga larut malam. Tak lama Kira tertidur. Cagalli mulai memandangnya dengan lembut, memperhaikan kelentikan bulu matanya yang lenting, dada Cagalli terasa sesak, karena jantungnya berdebar-debar saat memandangnya. Perasaan aneh yang sebelumnya tak pernah ada. Dia membelai rambut Kira dengan lembut.

"Mungkin hanya aku yang merasa seperti ini…. Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama Kira?Jantungku semakin berisik saat kita berduan seperti ini…"

Cagalli menghela nafas panjang

"Nampaknya kau tidak merasakan hal ini Kira…"

Flash Back OFF

"Dia bersikap seperti biasa…"

"Kalian tidur seranjang lagi dan dia tak melakukan apapun?" Heran Milly

"Yah.. aku bukan berharap dia melakukan sesuatu padaku… tapi… aku hanya ingin dia merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kumiliki."

"Cagalli…" Milly tak enak hati melihat sahabatnya bersedih

"Aku tak apa Milly… mungkin memang sudah takdirnya kami seperti ini terus, menjadi sahabat baik…" Cagalli tersenyum lembut

"Jangan tersenyum seperti mau menangis seperti itu bodoh…"

"Hahaha maaf…"

"Oh ya hari ini aka nada murid baru yang tampan… namanya Heine Westenfluss kudengar dia akan menjadi saingan berat Kira di klub basket."

"Aku tak peduli Milly… jangan menceritakan hal seperti itu padaku…"

"Yah… benar.. kau tak akan pernah tertarik bahkan hanya untuk mendengarnya… dasar Cagalli si Anjing Setia…"

"Kau mengataiku Anjing?"

"Hanya perumpamaan yang mewakili saja…"

"Kau berkata dengan nada santai seperti itu…. Membuatku semakin kesal saja!"

"Bagaimana kalau kau goda Heine dan buat Kira cemburu?"

"Apa?"

TBC

Hallo Minna lagi gak tahu kenapa hasrat buat nulis fic kiracaga kesampaian juga. Tapi tetap saja asucaga selamanya kok. Aku kan cinta mati ama ayank athrun *diinjek Cagalli

Baiklah masih prolog aja… sudikah kalian mereview dan membaca fic abal punya saya…

Sampai ketemu lagi di hari minggu depan

Love you all


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf padahal janji minggu kemaren mau update... tapi mau gimana lagi internetnya gak ada modem terbakar karena kebodohan saya.. mohon maaf *bow

Selamat membaca minna

Hard to say I Love You

Chapter 2

"Cagalli... aku lapar... apa kau bawa bento banyak?"

"Dasar gembul... ini makanlah... untung aku membawa dua bento hari ini..."

"Cagalli kau penyelamatku..."Kira memeluk erat Cagalli dan memasang puppy eyes

"YA... ya... makanlah..."

"Kegiatan klub benar-benar membunuhku Cagalli..."

"Final sebentar lagi kan? Kenapa kau menyerah seperti itu?"

"Iya... aku akan menang dan membuatmu bangga memiliki teman sepertiku Cagalli..."

"Ya... aku bangga sekali...lepaskan aku..." Cagalli menjauhkan diri dari Kira

"Kenapa? Biasanya kau tak protes kupeluk..."

"Karena pacarmu sedari tadi memasang deathglare pada kita..."

Cagalli menunjuk Flay yang memperhatikan mereka dari pintu. Cagalli menjadi bersalah pada Flay yang menurutnya seorang kapten cheers yang pantas untuk mendapatkan hati cinta pertamanya itu.

"Dasar gadis itu..." Kira meninggalkan Cagalli dan menghampiri Flay

Percakapan antara Flay dan Kira tidak terdengar oleh Cagalli. Cagalli hanya menghela nafas panjang lalu mendekati jendela. Dia melihat si 'anak baru' sedang dikerumuni gadis-gadis. Dia seperti pheromone berjalan. Sekali lagi Cagalli menghela nafas panjang.

Cagalli mengambil bentonya berjalan ke halaman belakang. Dia bersandar di pohon besar yang kini menaunginya. Tak banyak anak yang berkeliaran dihalaman belakang sekolah. Heine yang kebetulan lewat melihat Cagalli yang tertidur berhenti dan memandangainya.

"Gadis yang cantik... dia terlihat berbeda..." kata Heine

Heine mendekatkan wajahnya untuk memandang Cagalli lebih jelas. Memandang kecantikannya, bulu mata yang lentik dan Cagalli tertidur sangat tenang.

"Kita lihat apakah kau sama dengan gadis-gadis yang mengejarku saat ini..."

Tak sengaja Kira melihat Heine dan Cagalli dari kejauhan. Kira tercengang, Cagalli bukanlah orang yang dengan sangat mudah dekat dengan lelaki, apalagi semua lelaki yang tertarik pada Cagalli takut untuk mendekatinya karena ada Kira. Kira terdiam mematung memandang mereka berdua.

"Kau tahu Kira-kun? Jika kau tak mengambil tindakan suatu saat Cagalli akan dibawa lari loh..." Kata Miri yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Yang membuat bulu roma Kira berdiri.

"Kau mengagetkanku Miri..." Bentak Kira

"Kira... bagaimana perasaanmu pada Cagalli? Dan apa hubunganmu dengan Flay?"

"Kenapa kau seperti ini Miri? Cagalli dan aku kan..."

"Teman sejak kecil...iya kan? Yah... sebagai teman pasti kau bahagiakan jika Cagalli mendapatkan pacar ...?"

"Aku..."

"Kau menyukainya Kira..."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Kau tahu... Cagalli, banyak pria yang menyukainya... jika dia mau dia bisa mendapatkan pria lain, hanya saja dia bodoh..."

"maksudmu bodoh?"

"Rupanya kau juga bodoh... baiklah... jika kau masih ingin melindungi Cagalli maka pikirkan baik-baik perasaanmu... aku pergi dulu ya..."

Mirialia pergi meninggalkan Kira sendirian. Setelah Miri pergi Kira mencari sosok Cagalli dan Heine. Mereka sudah tidak ada. Kira menunduk lalu pergi menuju kelasnya.

POPCAGA

Cagalli duduk melamun sambil memandang lapangan sepak bola. Disana ada Heine yang sedang bermain bola. Pipinya bersemu merah teringat perkataan Heine. Dan Kira tahu apa yang sedang diperhatikan oleh Cagalli.

Flashback On

"Hei.. gadis cantik... cepatlah bangun..."

Cagalli dengan malas membuka matanya

"Ini masih jam berapa Kira" Cagalli mengucek matanya

"ting tong... anda salah Hime... aku Heine bukan Kira..."

"Eh..." Cagalli benar-benar membuka matanya.

"Sepertinya nama Kira sangat familiar... oh ya dia kapten klub basket kita kan?"

"Iya..."

"Wah... kau punya hubungan khusus dengannya ya? Sampai-sampai dia sering membangunkanmu..."

"Dia temanku sejak kecil... jangan ganggu aku... aku tidak mengenalmu"

"Wah ... kelihatan kalau kau bertepuk sebelah tangan..."

"Darimana kau tahu? Jangan sok tahu"

"Terlihat jelas..."

"Jangan ikut campur urusan orang..." Cagalli berdiri

"Aku bisa membuatmu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi... dan akan aku pastikan kau akan memndapatkan hatinya seutuhnya. Namun, ada syarat yang harus kau penuhi..."

"Apa itu?"

"Kencan denganku..."

"Sudahlah biarkan aku sendiri... dan jangan suka ikut campur urusan orang..."

"Hei... Heine menjanjikan keberhasilan 100% padamu... jadi... Jangan menolak tawaranku"

"Maaf saja tapi aku tak mau kencan denganmu..."

"Dan bagaiamana bila kau kencan dengan Kira? Pasti maukan?"

"Kau..."

"Jangan sia-siakan waktumu untuk menunggu lelaki bodoh..." Heine hendak menyentuh pipi Cagalli namu ditepisnya

"Kau...jangan ikut campur urusanku lebih dari ini" Cagalli berlari meninggalkan Heine

"Gadis yang menarik..."

Flashback OFF

Cagalli masih memandang lapangan sepak bola yang sekarang sudah kosong

"Miss ATHA? MISS ATHA..." teriak Murrue dosen Fisika

Cagalli tersentak kaget

"YA... Mrs Murrue"

"Anda melamun dikelas saya... sekalipun anda juara paralel saya tidak akan mentolerirnya."

"Maafkan saya Mrs Murrue..."

"Sebagai hukumannya..."

"Maaf Mrs Murrue sebenarnya Cagalli sedang tidak sehat namun karena Cagalli sangat menyukai kelas Mrs Murrue dia jadi memaksakan diri... padahal dia demam tinggi dari tadi pagi. Untuk berdiri saja dia sudah setengah mati, tolong pengertiannya" Kira memasang tampang Puppy eyes

"Eh... benarkah?" Mrs Murrue terpesona

"Iya benar Mrs Murrue..."

"Aduh kasian sekali Cagalli... Mr Yamato tolong antarkan Miss Atha keruang kesehatan"

"Baik.." Kira langsung menyeret Cagalli

Sekelas langsung heboh melihat pemandangan yang jarang terjadi. Biasanya Cagalli-lah yang melindungi Kira namun sekarang Kira yang melindungi Cagalli. Setelah mendapat satu bentakan dari Mrs Murrue kelas kembali tenang.

Sementara itu Kira dan Cagalli terdiam berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Terima kasih Kira..."

"Cagalli..." Kira meremas pelan pundak Cagalli

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada..."

TBC

Hai minna-san ... gimana ceritanya? Jelek atau baguskah? Sudilah kalian untuk mengklik kotak review dibawah ini.

Saya akan berusaha cepat update... semangat...


End file.
